


Here In My Arms (Just Sleeping)

by ashara_tahnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Effects of slavery (implied), Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hiding sickness, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashara_tahnn/pseuds/ashara_tahnn
Summary: “Anakin?” When he looked up, Obi-Wan saw that Anakin’s cheeks were slightly flushed.“Yes master?”“Are you feeling alright?”Obi-Wan didn’t miss the brief flash of panic in his padawan’s eyes.“Of course, yeah! I feel fine!” Anakin replied, sounding just a little bit too earnest to be convincing.30 BBY- Obi-Wan is 27 and Anakin is 11.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Here In My Arms (Just Sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> Legend Has It/Cliffside Playtime- https://open.spotify.com/track/1bNJ6zNgml7RtT44PCm09y?si=bpU-OATjTV2BLgWV3-OddQ  
> Anakin's Theme- https://open.spotify.com/track/61ny12xki8cVUKP46nXp6Z?si=as7AinewQbe6QABqvzRUgQ  
> Young Raya and Namari- https://open.spotify.com/track/7HS4gcV9uraDTvnjEaZ3Rv?si=PcCdyEhaRt-PMiXCQKkQtQ  
> Can I Feed Him?- https://open.spotify.com/track/1BP0fzgrZQ5JpHMt4teJwP?si=jOcdeTdGQBqB3sznsMNz0Q  
> Into The West- https://open.spotify.com/track/0gSEyG7pOFuHM05433EibX?si=7azqjZstSYO2XmjhY1d57g

An odd noise that sounded like a cross between a tooka sneeze and a tiny explosion momentarily pulled Obi-Wan’s focus away from his datapad. He glanced up to see Anakin’s shoulders tighten for just a moment before the young boy returned his attention to the star chart spread on the floor in front of him. Obi-Wan went back to his reading, but he was interrupted a moment later by another strange, poorly-stifled sneeze.

“Anakin?”

When he looked up, Obi-Wan saw that Anakin’s cheeks were slightly flushed. 

“Yes master?”

“Are you feeling alright?”

Obi-Wan didn’t miss the brief flash of panic in his padawan’s eyes.

“Of course, yeah! I feel fine!” Anakin said, sounding just a little bit  _ too  _ earnest to be convincing.

Abandoning his datapad, Obi-Wan stood up from the table and moved to crouch down beside his padawan. He was shocked when Anakin flinched away from him, scooting backwards until he was pressed against the low sofa.

“Master, please, I promise I’m not sick!”

It broke Obi-Wan’s heart to hear the desperation in Anakin’s voice, and his stomach twisted seeing his padawan recoiling away like a cornered animal.

“Shh, Anakin, you’re not in trouble. It’s okay if you’re sick, it’s not your fault.”

Anakin didn’t move, disbelief was written across his face. “I swear I can still do my work, Master, please don’t send me away!”

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized why Anakin was so upset, and he felt slightly sick himself.

“Oh, Ani.” He held out his arms, and Anakin hesitantly inched forward and accepted the hug.

“I will  _ never _ send you away, padawan, especially not because you are sick. No one will punish you for not being able to work because you feel unwell.”

“Really?” Anakin looked up at him, his blue eyes impossibly wide.

“Really. Everyone gets sick sometimes, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s forehead. “Come on padawan, you have a fever, you need to get some rest.”

“But don’t you have work to do?”

“A little, but as your master, my most important job is taking care of you.” Obi-Wan said, repeating the same words Qui-Gon had told himself a hundred times that he'd never seemed to understand. Until now. He adjusted Anakin in his arms and stood up. 

“Oh. Okay.” Anakin replied simply, letting his head loll onto Obi-Wan’s chest. Now that he wasn’t afraid of punishment, he seemed exhausted. Obi-Wan guessed that he’d been supplementing his energy with the Force.

Entering his padawan’s bedroom, Obi-Wan moved to put him down on the small bed, but Anakin clung onto his neck.

“Mm-mm.” Anakin’s voice was muffled in Obi-Wan’s tunic. “You’re comfier.”

“Oh, um, alright.” Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and shifted Anakin so that he was leaning across his chest. “Do you need anything?” 

By way of an answer, Anakin reached out and groped around on the bed until he found the blanket, then pulled it onto himself. Within minutes, his breathing slowed to a steady, quiet rhythm, and the hand still gripping Obi-Wan's tunic loosened. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Sleep well padawan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious, the title is a line from Into The West by Annie Lennox.


End file.
